laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Reginos Region Leak
"Reginos Region Leak" is a leak covered by LaxChris on January 28, 2019. As of the same date, it has not been proven fake by official sources. Content of Leak Region: Reginos Island based on Great Britain The region will be split into 4 "Shires" and follow the trial system like Alola and also have 4 traditional gyms. Leaders of each shire will be called 'Lords'. Expect a city based on London, castles, palaces, Stonehenge, and Hadrian's Wall. Post game has an underwater tunnel that leads to its French counterpart... Villain team is "Team Majestic". Their goal is to capture powerful Pokemon to use as weapons to take over the world. They will attempt to capture all 4 legendary Pokemon to summon the secret 5th legendary. The legendary Pokemon each live in a Shire and are regarded as "symbols of the classic elements": Air, Earth, Fire, Water. Scottish Shire: legendary water type based on the Loch Ness Monster. Symbol of the classic Water element N. Irish Shire: legendary ground type giant (inspired by 'Giants' Causeway myth). Symbol of classic Earth element. Welsh Shire: legendary flying type based on a Wyvern. Symbol of classic Air element. English Shire: legendary fire type based on Saint George's Dragon. Symbol of the classic Fire element. 5th legendary and box art for both games will be a winged dual-type unicorn. One game has 'Attack Form' (Ghost/Dark) and one game has 'Defense Form' (Psychic/Fairy). One form makes it white while the other form makes it black. It is the symbol of the class 'Aether' element (blank in Japanese). You will be able to crossbreed Mew and Mewtwo to hatch a Mewthree in the day care center. The exclusive feature for this game will be "Super Stones". This is 1 stone that permanently evolves a Pokemon's type and gives it 4 new moves. Only a select handful of Pokemon can "evolve type" and they will be known as "Super Pokemon". Pikachu- Fairy (but it can not evolve into Raichu after this) Lapras - Dragon Tauros - Steel Hitmonlee - Dark Muk - Ghost Kabutops - Ground Snorlax - Fighting Weavile - Psychic Zangoose - Ice Flygon - Bug Ho-oh - Flying Lugia - Water The "Super Stones" translation was misinterpreted. These stones temporarily change the typing of a handful of "Super Pokemon" in battle. When a stone is used, these special Pokemon temporarily have THREE typings in battle and three secret moves unlocked (which replace their normal 4 moves) - one move of each type. They also get surrounded by an aura that changes color depending on the type of the selected move. Triple type combinations that will be available are: Ground/Rock/Steel - Steelix Grass/Poison/Ground - Venusaur Electric/Fairy/Dark - Pikachu Fire/Dragon/Flying - Charizard Water/Ice/Steel - Blastoise Ghost/Dark/Psychic - Gengar Water/Ice/Dragon - Lapras Water/Dragon/Dark - Gyrados Fighting/Normal/Psychic - Lucario Bug/Dragon/Flying - Flygon Bug/Poison/Rock - Kabutops Fighting/Ice/Normal - Zangoose Psychic/Flying/Ghost - Ho-oh Psychic/Flying/Water - Lugia Psychic/Fairy/Normal - Mew Psychic/Fairy/Dark - Mewtwo Each game will have 8 "Super Pokemon" respectively. I am the person who gave the original Gen 7 Chinese leaks and new Gen 8 leaks. Gen 8 leaks were originally on Tumblr and fans have been adding their own ideas which are not true. "Super Pokemon," Mewthree, and triple types are not real. The image attached is all the correct details for Gen 8. I've cropped the post circulating in the correct info. Although this is the information in bullet points. Gen 7 will be shorter than previous games, and that's why you can expect a quick follow-up of Gen 8. There are no Megas in Gen 7. Mega Evolution have been saved for Gen 8 as the region will attach to Kalos (UK - France: France where Mega's originate; go figure). The best news I can give you is the remaining starter Pokemon will all get Mega Evolutions - except for Gen 7 - in the Gen 8 games. Greninja starts using his tongue as a slingshot with its hands - and slings water balls. Feraligatr will gain Dark type. Meganium will gain Fairy type. Typhlosion will gain ground type. Empoleon replaces Steel type with Ice. Serperior gains Poison. There will be no other Megas. There will be 2 Gen of starters for exclusive to each Gen 8 game. 2 and 4 starters/5 and 6 starters respectively. LaxChris' Thoughts LaxChris acknowledges the confusion of the leak, mostly due to the fact that the one leak came from 3 sources that corrected each other. He also states that their origins cannot be confirmed, so not much credibility can be given. He also likes the legendary ideas. And he likes the combination of Gyms and Trials into one game. He called the Super Stones were very similar to Mega Evolutions, which he finds weird. He also says the claim that Gen 7 was always going to be short makes sense due to the need to produce for Switch. He was skeptical of the leak, but leans toward real. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Pokemon Leak Category:Not Confirmed Real